The data transmission in today's communication systems is limited by interference when communication devices use different communication standards on the same physical transmission channels. Prior art countermeasures are based on “interference randomization” and “interference coordination” as described in “E-UTRA and E-UTRAN, Overall description, stage 2”, 3GPP TS 36.300v8.12.0, April 2010, (www.3ppp.org/ftp/Specs/html-info/36300.htm).